Big Time Rush is Victorious
by renXaerrow
Summary: After moving from her parents to live with her brother and grandmother, with a persuasion of her parent and concert and backstage pass, she meets and falls in love with the almost famous leader of the band Big Time Rush. What will happen next? KendallXo


Big Time Rush is Victorious

Character Profile

Name: Emma Harris

Age: 15

Appearance: (look at profile pic)

Personality: Kind, happy, hyper, easily angered, confident but can be shy, outgoing, sweet, can be cheeky, flirty and helpful.

Likes: Singing, writing songs, having fun and being with friends.

Dislikes: People yelling at her, people disrespecting her friends and being alone.

Chapter one

EMMA!

I was walking around the stage of my favourite band Big Time Rush! My friend gave me tickets. I'm like in love with Kendell, and not just that fan, puppy dog love, I mean BIG crush! We have a lot in common. I had the 4th row, so I was like, right there with them, and back stage passes. I might meet Kendall! I took my seat, and waited.

Finally, after waiting for what felt like 20 min. the guy over the intercom said,

"And now, please put your hands together, for BIG...TIME...RUSH!" And there were a lot of shouts, and screams, some of them my own, and claps. Then James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall appeared on the stage.

"Hey, how's everyone?" Kendall yelled into the microphone. Me, and about a million other girls screamed. I could see Kendall smile, and look at the other guys.

"That's great!" James yelled. Then the band started to play their new song Any Kind Of Guy, and I was singing along to it. It was one of my favorites.

After all their other songs, the band started to play tune that I recognized, and I screamed! It was my favorite song of all time by them! It was Big Time Rush! *the song!*

They started dancing and singing. Then, the song ended.

"Thank you for coming out tonight! We really appreciate it!" James yelled, all the boys nodding. I smiled. The guys were making faces at James. Every time James turned around, they looked the other way. Finally, James rolled his eyes, and waved.

"Bye Guys! Drive Safe! WE LOVE YOU!" and they disappeared behind the stage. I jumped up quickly, and ran to the door of backstage. I was jumping with excitement! Then the security guy came to check our backstage passes. I dug in my pocket, but my backstage pass wasn't there. I checked my neck, but it wasn't there either. When it came my turn, he just shooed me off.

"But...But..." I said, but he just ignored me. I crossed my arms, and just left. It was a great concert, but the security guard was a butt!

I was walking down the street, when I walked into someone.

"Woops. I'm so sorry." I said. I didn't know who it was, but I knocked something down. I bent to pick it up, but we head butted each other. We both laughed. He sounded familiar.

"I'm sorry, again. My name is Emma Harris. What's yours?" I asked.

"You promise not to freak out?" the person asked. I was kind of confused.

"Um, yea." I said, laughing. He took a deep breath.

"I'm Kendall. Kendall Knight." he said, and I froze, but for a split second, cause I remembered what I promised.

"Hi. I just saw your concert. You were awesome!" I said. He smiled, and I could feel my face heat up. He had the cutest smile!

"Why, thank you." he said. I smiled.

"I was just walking around." I said, which I didn't mean to.

"Would you like some company?" he asked. I smiled real big.

"Yes, yes I would." I said, and he smiled again. We walked all around Hollywood. It was big, and cool.

"So, how long have you been here?" he asked.

"Only about a week. I just moved here to live with my grandma and brother, and I heard you were having a concert, and my parent's apology present was tickets, and back stage passes, but I lost mine." I said.

"I'm sorry. But backstage isn't really that cool. Well, unless you meet the band members, but we left early, so what's the point. I mean, I would want to see the band members, if I had a backstage pass." he said. Then we got to my apartment.

"Is this where you're staying?" he asked. I nodded.

"But I'm not expected home till midnight." I said. He shrugged, and moved forward. He showed me a lot of Hollywood. He even took me to where the little Hollywood sign was. I took a picture with my phone.

"Here, get infront of the sign. I'll take your picture." he said. I smiled, and walked up to the little opening. He took my picture with mine, and his phone.

"Your turn." I said. He handed me his phone. I took his picture with both, like him. Then we got a tourist to take a picture of both of us. She did, with both.

After that, he had to get home, so I decided to go on home too.

"Hey, can I have your number?" he asked, before walking home. I nodded.

"If I can have yours." I said. He smiled, and told me his number. I told him mine.

"Okay, I'll call you sometime. Maybe we can hang out for little while." he said. I nodded, and smiled.

_I have KENDALL KNIGHT'S number! And a picture of BOTH of us! Best night of my life!_ I thought as I walked up the steps of my apartment.

KENDALL!

I was walking home, looking at the picture of Emma. She was pretty, and I mean pretty! I couldn't stop thinking about her! Or stop looking at the picture of us.

When I walked in the house, James, Carlos, and Logan were waiting for me.

"Hey, where'd you go after the concert?" James asked. I looked up, the first time since I've left Emma.

"Oh, I went walking around." I said.

"With who? Who is she?" Logan asked. I looked at him funny.

"What do you mean who? I went by myself." I said. They better not know about my crush. They wouldn't leave me alone.

"WHO IS THAT ON YOUR PHONE!" Carlos yelled. I jumped, and he tackled me. Logan grabbed the phone from my hand.

"Yea, who is this? Your girlfriend?" he said. I pushed Carlos off of me. James took the phone from Logan.

"Aw! Y'all look so cute together!" he said, making kissy faces at me. I rolled my eyes, and took my phone. It started vibrating, and Carlos took it from me.

"Who's Emma? Is it that girl?" he asked. Logan tackled me, and sat on me.

"Read it!" he said.

"No!" I yelled. Carlos touched read.

"_Hey, what are you doing?_ Aw! She wants to know what you're doing!" he said.

"Send her a reply!" James yelled. Carlos replied and threw the phone back at me.

"What did you say?" I said. Carlos smiled. I could feel my eyes grow wide.

EMMA!

Kendall replied, and it read,

_Nothing much baby! I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime. Like to a movie?_

I could feel my face heat up. Kendeal just asked me out! I replied.

_Well...sure! When?_ And I sent it.

KENDALL!

My phone vibrated again. It was Emma. Carlos told me what he sent her. I clicked the view button, and read it.

_Well...sure, when?_ I read it over, and over again. She said yes! I smiled.

_Tomorrow, 7:00. I'll pick you up._ And sent it!

"So, what'd she say?" Carlos asked. I looked at him.

"Yes." I said, and he nodded.

"See, it wasn't so bad." he said. I rolled my eyes. Then he left. I couldn't wait! Then Emma replied.

_Okay! I'll meet you outside the gates. _She said. I smiled.

_Okay and you don't have to dress up. I_'_ll take you as you are._ I said, and sent it.

EMMA!

He replied, saying he'll take me as I am. I smiled. He is so sweet, and I still can't believe that I'm going out with him! I decided to go to sleep, because I wanted the next day to come!

THE NXT DAY!

EMMA! 6:55.

_5 more minutes. _I thought, as I grabbed my blue jean jacket, phone, and some extra cash, just in case. I walked outside, saying goodbye to my parents. I waited outside the gates, like I said.

KENDALL! 7:00

I was almost there. I was just wearing some jeans, and grey shirt, and some black converse. I saw Emma; she had on some blue jeans, a purple shirt, with a jean jacket, and some black converse. I walked up to her, and saw that smile I saw last night, with I have grown to love so much.

We walked to the movie theaters. We started talking about the weather, I have no idea why, but then Emma said something.

"I love to watch the stars." she said. I smiled.

"You wanna watch some tonight, in that open space that we were at last night?" I asked. She smiled real big, and nodded. I smiled too.

AFTER THE MOVIE! IN THE BIG OPEN SPACE!

We sat on the ground, and leaned back on the soft, green grass. I looked at the sky, and there were a million stars in the sky. Emma started pointing out constellations. I looked at them, and tried to find the big dipper before she could, but lost.

"Wow. They sure are pretty out here." she said. I nodded, and looked over at her. She looked at me, and I noticed she had the prettiest eyes that I've ever seen.

Our faces weren't so far apart, and before I knew it, my lips were touching hers. I gasped a little, and backed up, but she pulled me back in. I smiled, and kissed a little bit more. She ran her hands through my hair, and around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist, and pulled back and smiled.

"Um, I might not know you that well, but I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" I asked. She smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"I would love too." she said. I smiled too, and kissed her again. She smiled into the kiss. We pulled apart, and looked at the stars again.


End file.
